


Of Sunshine Rookies & the Robots Who Love Them

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grant tries to read a book and Skye attacks him with cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sunshine Rookies & the Robots Who Love Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lesson to adelindschade on tumblr not to test me because I always win.

Grant glanced up from his battered copy of _Of Mice and Men_ to find Skye standing near the counter giving him one of her devilish smirks. He raised one brow as she looked away and went back to stirring the lemonade she was making. Only Skye would demand they stop by a Farmer’s Market during their brief stint on land.

He watched her for a moment, knowing his girl was up to something. When she continued about her business he warily returned to his book and after a few moments forgot about her when he was sucked back into the story.

George was telling Lennie a lie about the happy future they’d have when Skye’s head blocked his vision. He’s surprised she was able to sneak up on him, usually there’s a giggle involved but there she was, in his lap, cuddled against his chest, and smirking.

“Can I help you?”

She shrugged before smiling and kissing his cheek. “You looked cold,” she teased before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. “Continue your reading, Grant, you won’t even notice I’m here.”

He snorted; as if he could forget her with her body pressed against his. He shook his head and switched his book to his left hand while wrapping his arm around her. His eyes moved over the words and though he’d read this book a hundred times the words don’t register. How can they when Skye’s moving her fingers up his chest, like they’re marching, before tracing one over his lips.

“Skye,” he warned and she smirked before leaning up to press her lips to his. She was sweet, like the sugary drink she kept stocking the fridge with, but he found it was growing on him. He tightened his hold on her as she pulled away, beaming.

“Is this why you’ve been grinning at me for the past half-hour? You wanted a kiss? You can just ask, you know?”

She moved a hand through his hair before scrunching her nose. “No, silly. You are just really cute when you’re actually relaxing,” she teased before kissing the tip of his nose.

“Are you going to let me finish my book now,” he asked, hoping she wasn’t.

Skye rolled her eyes and settled into his lap. “Yes, go for it, I’ll just be here,” she answered.

He shook his head with a smirk and held the book out so she could follow along with him if she wanted. Skye was a speed reader, something he’d found out when they’d tried to read Harry Potter together (she’d been scandalized to find out he’d never read them). He couldn’t keep up with her and she’d eventually given up and made him read them on his own while she read some books about vampires in a boarding school.

He loved her but she had the worst taste in literature.

Grant finished his book and found he’d been holding her close while rubbing small circles along her lower back. He glanced down to find her asleep against his chest and he set his book aside with a smile. He brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead.

He could die a happy man if every day of his life could be like this; just the two of them, together, and peaceful.

He was tempted to carry her to bed but he didn’t want to wake her and he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Instead he wrapped both arms around her, buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

This was what made his life worth living.


End file.
